


A Simple Pivot

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers for episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It should feel like failure, and yet. (A coda to episode 9)





	

**Author's Note:**

> And thus begins my slow descent into madness thanks to this fucking show and its utter lack of chill.
> 
> I banged this out on my phone in, like, fifteen minutes, so apologies if it isn't up to snuff. Originally posted to [tumblr](http://rcmclachlan.tumblr.com/post/153889624427/coda-spoilers-for-yoi-ep-9).

“Was it?”

Sandwiched between their hotel room's ridiculous king-sized mattress and Makkachin’s warm bulk, Yuuri can barely find the wherewithal to open his eyes, let alone follow the thread of a conversation that apparently started without him. He yawns and tips his chin back, pressing into the hollow of Victor’s hipbone.

With every passing moment, the trembling malaise that attempted to make a home in his bones earlier leaks out of him a little bit more. 

There was no reason he wasn’t up on the podium with Yurio and JJ; as worried as he’d been for Makkachin, it wasn’t enough to keep him from the ice, and on the ice is where he’s able to be his best self. The stamina had been there. The skill had been there. And while Victor may have been miles and miles away, Yuuri Katsuki had been present and counted for.

It hadn’t been enough.

Once upon a time he would have been holed up in the nearest bathroom, sobbing his inadequacies out into his knees, praying for whatever kind god that might be listening for a second chance that he probably would have squandered anyway.

By all rights, after such an admittedly mediocre performance, he should feel like a failure.

Thin fingers pour themselves into his hair, then sluice down the sensitive skin of his throat like summer rain, slipping over his collarbones. _Eros_. Yuuri couldn’t stop the smile that pulls at his lips even if he tried. 

As if sensing his contentment, Makkachin wiggles on top of him, back paw digging into his gut like he might come up with Yurio's katsudon pirozhki, and somehow becomes even _heavier_. Yuuri can’t bring himself to move the little brat.

“Was it, though?”

Yuuri hums. “Was it what?”

Victor’s hand slides across the bedspread to tangle with his, thumb rubbing across the knuckle of his fourth finger. “A proposal.”

A step sequence is making itself known inside of him. The first part wants to cantilever and bury his face into the sheets, hide the embarrassment from the world by becoming one with the bed, but then it 3 turns, and the next part demands that he reach up and drag Victor down so he can lick the sheer gall from the curve of that ridiculous upper lip, while the third spread-eagles into a simple pivot that ends with him curling his fingers around Victor’s.

“If I thought you’d say yes, it would’ve been,” Yuuri murmurs, and to his own ears it sounds like the ecstatic roar of a crowd.

“And if I thought it was a proposal, I would’ve said yes.”

He should feel like a failure. 

“Then I’m proposing.”

“Then I’m saying yes.” 

Except all he can see when he closes his eyes and tips his head up to meet Victor halfway is gold, gold, _gold_.


End file.
